dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
High Sorcerer (3.5e Prestige Class)
]The minimum level for a High Sorcerer is LV. 5. Their base attack and reflex progression are two steps lower compared to other Wizards due to the more training needed in certain skills before advancement. The fortitude, will, saves are at the same progression as a wizard. Their Class Abilities are 'Magic Advancement', 'Material Reduced' and 'Item Creation' which allows them to craft magical objects of several kinds. These also allow them to create original items more easily, which helps in their study of magic.The magic advancement alone allows them to have a chance of raising each skill related to magic by 1d3 when any skill points are assigned to Magical Abilities or those relating to magic abilities, spells, and the likes. Alignments tend to vary, but mostly are neutral in either the 'lawful-to-chaotic' or the 'good-to-evil' sets. Otherwise they come from all alignments but very seldom are they not neutral in at least one way. Most of those who are evil or chaotic tend to just be interested in learning magic no matter who tries to stop them or curious about how a new spell works. High Sorcerer <-fluff about this prestige class-> Becoming a <-class name-> <-why characters pursue this class, what other classes they typically have, and what abilities are important-> Class Features All of the following are class features of the <-class name->. : At <-each level? each level after first? Xth and Yth levels?->, you gain new spells per day and an increase in caster level (and spells known, if applicable) as if you had also gained a level in a spellcasting class to which you belonged before adding the prestige class level. You do not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained. If you had more than one <-divine? arcane? prepared? spontaneous?-> spellcasting class before becoming a <-class name->, you must decide to which class to add each level for the purpose of determining spells per day, caster level, and spells known. : At <-each level? each level after first? Xth and Yth levels?->, you gain power points per day, an increase in manifester level, and new powers as if you had also gained a level in a manifesting class to which you belonged before adding the prestige class level. You do not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained. If you had more than one manifesting class before becoming a <-class name->, you must decide to which class to add each level for the purpose of determining powers, manifester level, and powers known. : To cast a particular spell, you must have an <-relevant ability-> score of at least 10 + the spell's level. Your bonus spells are based on your <- ability ->. Saves to avoid the effects of your spells have a DC of 10 + the spell's level + your <-abbreviated ability-> bonus (if any). You cast spells as a <-similar spellcasting class-> does. Table: <-class name-> Spells Known, below, details how many spells you can learn at each level. An epic <-class name->’s number of spells per day does not increase after 10th level. Choose your spells from the following list: 0—''<-this spell->'', <-that spell->, <-and the other spell->. 1st—''<-this spell->'', <-that spell->, <-and the other spell->. 2nd—''<-this spell->'', <-that spell->, <-and the other spell->. 3rd—''<-this spell->'', <-that spell->, <-and the other spell->. 4th—''<-this spell->'', <-that spell->, <-and the other spell->. 5th—''<-this spell->'', <-that spell->, <-and the other spell->. 6th—''<-this spell->'', <-that spell->, <-and the other spell->. 7th—''<-this spell->'', <-that spell->, <-and the other spell->. 8th—''<-this spell->'', <-that spell->, <-and the other spell->. 9th—''<-this spell->'', <-that spell->, <-and the other spell->. : Your ability to manifest powers is limited by the power points you have available. Your base daily allotment of power points is given on Table: The <-class name->. In addition, you receive bonus power points per day if you have a high <-relevant ability-> score (see Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Power Points). Your race may also provide bonus power points per day, as may certain feats and items. Your power points and bonus power points at each level do not increase automatically after 10th level. : You begin play knowing X <-class name-> powers of your choice. Each time you achieve a new level, you unlock the power of a new power. You can manifest any power that has a power point cost equal to or lower than your manifester level. The total number of powers you can manifest in a day is limited only by your daily power points. You simply know your powers; they are ingrained in your mind. You do not need to prepare them (in the way that some spellcasters prepare their spells), though you must get a good night's sleep each day to regain all your spent power points. The Difficulty Class for saving thows against <-class name-> powers is 10 + the power's level + your <-abreviated relevant ability-> modifier. Your powers known at each level do not increase automatically after 10th level. You choose your powers from the following list (Exception: The Expanded Knowledge and Epic Expanded Knowledge feats allow you to learn powers from the lists of other classes.): 1st—''<-this power->'', <-that power->, <-and the other power->. 2nd—''<-this power->'', <-that power->, <-and the other power->. 3rd—''<-this power->'', <-that power->, <-and the other power->. 4th—''<-this power->'', <-that power->, <-and the other power->. 5th—''<-this power->'', <-that power->, <-and the other power->. 6th—''<-this power->'', <-that power->, <-and the other power->. 7th—''<-this power->'', <-that power->, <-and the other power->. 8th—''<-this power->'', <-that power->, <-and the other power->. 9th—''<-this power->'', <-that power->, <-and the other power->. : This column determines the highest level power you can learn at this level. To learn or manifest a power, you must have an <-relevant ability-> score of at least 10 + the power’s level. (Ex): <-class feature game rule information, including any differences in the class feature at epic levels-> (Ps): <-class feature game rule information, including any differences in the class feature at epic levels-> (Sp): <-class feature game rule information, including any differences in the class feature at epic levels-> (Su): <-class feature game rule information, including any differences in the class feature at epic levels-> : <-class feature game rule information, including any differences in the class feature at epic levels-> <-"(Ex)", "(Su)", "(Sp)", or "(Ps)" if applicable.->: <-subclass feature game rule information->. <-Lather, rinse...-> <-... repeat as necessary.-> : <- any bonus feats gained in pre-epic levels->. The epic <-class name-> gains a bonus feat (selected from the list of epic <-class name-> feats) every <-# of levels-> levels after <-usually the last non epic level->. Epic <-class name-> Bonus Feat List: <-list of bonus epic feats-> Ex-<-pluralized class name-> <-What happens (if anything) if characters of this class lose an entry requirement or violate their code of conduct (if this class has one). Delete this section if there are no contingencies for continuing in this class-> ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class